Danganropan: School of Despair and Hope RP
Plot In Tokyo a new school has appeared and was made on top of the old school where the murderous games of monokuma and Super duper Despair were held. Now the world is at peace...for now and 15 new students will soon recollect the horrors of the original victims of the School of Despair. Characters Tokuma Ruma- Super Duper Gamer/Hacker Bambam Okudaki- Super Duper Mechanic Soma Asita- Super Duper _____? Emiko Isa - Super Duper Fairy Tale Queen Hibiki Fuse - Super Duper gentlemen Silvia Tohanabi - Super Duper Scientist Talia Heart - Super Duper Match Maker Xzavier Wallous- Super Duper Downer Katsumi Homachi- Super Duper Fashion Artist Darwin Sales- Super Duper Womanizer 'Chapter 1: A Town of Mutual Killings' Soma: *walking up to a giant gate with twin lion columns on the side roaring on a brass orb; he looks around as his parents drive back home. They've just dropped him off at a special academy town for children with "great potential".* Man....sure is big....*he looks around for another human soul as the gates open* Emiko: *she walks out of a limbo, walking up without notice of Soma.* Wow! *her eyes slightly sparkle* So amazing! To be here! Soma: Um hello there. Do you go here too? Emiko: *looks to Soma, a little startled.* Oh! Sorry, didn't notice you! I just started going here really! *she smiles, her hair buffy.* Soma: *smiles* Sorry I startled you Ms. *he walks over to he and holds out his hand* My name is Soma Asita. Looks like we'll be classmates here. Emiko: *she grins, taking his hand with both of hers.* I'm Emiko! Emiko Isa! Soma: That's a pretty name. *he smiles as he shakes her had* Whelp, let's head out to our new school lives. Emiko: *she giggles* Yea, Mr.Rabbit will meet us! *she seem... Rather strange but nice.* Soma: Mr. Rabbit?....Hugh?....*he looks confused and gets a strange feeling but brushes it off* Well, anyway let's get going. *the gates open and they let them in as the walk around the small city to the school head meeting building* This place sure is big! Emiko: *she gasps.* Agree! Soma: I wonder why it's so big..... Emiko: *she grins* Maybe there are a lot of Kids! Soma: Still, this was made for a population of over a few thousand. This is really suspicious. *walks with her* So Emiko. Where are you from? *trying to get her attention* Emiko: Came from a rich family... Um... *Thinking* Soma: *smiling as a sweatdrops* She's really pretty and cute but...she's kid of a air head. *he thinks to himself before they enter inside the building! Emiko: Not much about me honestly, What about you Soma!? Soma: I'm pretty normal...im nothing special. I live with my mom in a small apartment so when she found out I got accepted in this school she was happy. So I went and- *a wrench is thrown at him and he falls to the ground* Ouch! Hey! What was that of- *sees a tan girl with glasses and blond hair with a tool box and short shorts; she has a jacket wrapped around her waist with oil stains on it* Bamboo: Sorry! *she bows in apology as other students get out of their seats in the cafeteria building; behind her is a stuffed black and white bear with a strange appearance and a stuffed rabbit with a carrot in his stitched up mouth wearing a top hat and a tux* Soma: What tha? Emiko: *she goes, her mint color eyes sparkles.* Their Cute! *she then looks to see a redish-darkpurple haired gentlemen.* Oh! Hibiki! Hibiki: *He glance over and smiles.* Ah, Fair lady Emiko, it is a pleasure to see you again *He bows like an gentlemen.* Soma: *gets up rubbing his head* You two know each other? I thought they pulled kids from all over the country? It's really unlikely you'll meet so one you knew. Emiko: *she smiles* Oh, Hibiki had moved a long time ago, so it could explain why He is here. Hibiki: *he nods.* Soma: *looks at them and tilts his head in a bit of confusion* O-Ok...*he looks over at the stuffed animals and back at the other students* So. Where's the principle? ???: That wound be me! *Soma looks the the bear that jumps up and a chair pops up from the floor* Monokuma is the name! and Mutual Murder is Your Game! Emiko: *she gasps* What did the cute bear say Hibiki? Hibiki: *he sighs* My fair lady, he said Mutual Murder... Which I don't like the sound of... Monokuma: Upupup! That's right! This here is Hope Academy City! The Tragedy that happens 20 years ago will once again repeat itself! In this abandoned town me and my followers have set up our grounds of another despair takeover. You all will be our ginny pigs on ways to make the ultimate Despair! Uupupu! Soma: W-What the hell! Hibiki: *he sighs* I don't feel impressed... Emiko: *extremely worry.* Monokuma: So for the time being fill out, have fun, do what ever you want to do until 12 o-clock. Then lights out! Tomorrow, I will truly explains everything. Isn't that right Rurugashi Rabbit! ???: *the rabbit jumps infront of him and looks at all of ups with red eyes* Indeed my lively fiend. Soma: T-This has to be a joke right? Monokuma: Oh kid, I'm defiantly not joking! Nothing gets me more happy than seeing you brats spill each other's blood! Upupupu! Emiko: *she frowns, looking at the rest.* Na-Nah of us would do such a thing, Ri-Right? Monokuma: Oh you'd wouldn't believe what people would do to save their skins! Upupup! Emiko: *she puff her cheek and looks at Monokuma* Hibiki: *he close his eyes* It is against my code as a gentlemen to do such thing. Rurugashi Rabbit: You're gonna have to kid. *he jumps towards him and throws a carrot through his shoulder* There's no such thing as no here~ Soma: Yo! *runs to Hibiki* Are you ok!? Hibiki: *He gently put a hand up to Soma.* I am fine kind sir. As I am going to say Mr, A gentlemen does no such thing, as I be stab or not. Emiko: *she was worry for Hibiki.* Soma: *looks to the stuffed animals but they were gone* What the!? Speakers: Upupup! Class is now in session! You all are free to rome the town but remember, 12 pm is lights out! Upupup! I hope many murders on you all! *the speakers go off* Hibiki: Any Kind lad or lady a nurse or has medical skills? Emiko: *she frowns.* I wanted to simply have tea... Silvia: I-Im a scientist in all studies. including medicine. *she runs over there as her purple hair flows, she was wearing a lab outfit with velvet shoes* Here. *she gave him some medicine and wrapped his arm around* Hibiki: Thank you, Fair Lady. *He stated taking the medicine.* Emiko: *she frowns a bit.* Talia Heart : What are we gonna do! *she gets up from the table in a cute short skirt with leggings; she wore a small top with a heart on it as she carried a notebook with a heart on it and a pencil* I came here to further my studies in love! Not kill! Xzavier Wallous: We're all doomed. *starts shakeing; he wore a grey hoodie and blue geens, his face was hidden by the shadow inside the hoodie* Katsumi Homachi: *she falls to her knees and starts crying* Soma: Yikes! Class meltdown! Emiko: Relax Everyone! *she said to everyone* We will all be fine! We all know we don't want to kill each other, so maybe we can find a way to calm down, settle for a bit and figure out how to get out of here! Hibiki: *he smiles at Emiko* Ah... Soma: Shes right. Untill we calm down we cant accomplish anything. Lets meet here at 10 pm. by that time we should calm ourselves down. *sighs* Hibiki: *He nods* A reasonable time, agree? Emiko: *she giggles* Yea!